High School Reunion
by CapriciousKrego
Summary: Gray and juvia haven't seen each other since high school. What happens when Juvia brings a date, and their friends meddle? Also is Gray jealous? (One-shot)


**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the related themes. So please Enjoy**

On that night music could be heard from all around Fiore. 'Why you ask?' Because the class of X784 returns, for their high school reunion and everyone knows once Fairy Tail Academy gets together it can last all night. Even the Class of X783 was there like Erza Scarlet, and Mirajane Strauss. Inside everything was nicely decorated, streamers hanging everywhere, balloons covering the floor, strobe lights blending different colors into the dance floor and the music pumped up to maximum volume.

At 8 o'clock on the dot, everyone started to arrive, the halls of the school were filled with ohh's and aww's as people reunited with old best friends and cliques. However something's never changed the gang still always hung out but everyone was not always present. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, and Mirajane all still hung out on a regular basis, this day to them was just another reason to have a party.

As the party got underway and everyone finish saying the expected 'My you look so much older!', 'Do you have a family yet?', or the favorite 'Thank Mavis you grew out of that phase.' With all that said and done everyone laughed, danced, and enjoyed the music. Everyone except Gray Fullbuster, he was busier looking left and right trying to figure out who was missing. Everyone he could remember was there Cana, Warren, Elfman, Max, and even the filler people but something/someone was still escaping his brain.

"Hey Erza, do you think Gray will ever figure out Juvia is missing." Lucy smirked as she walked towards Erza.

"Not until he stops being so dense." Everyone in the group shock there head, Gray was hopeless but everyone was still rooting for him even if he was majorly dense.

"I swear he may be even worse than Natsu." Everyone nodded in Unison, even Natsu.

"Hey Luce, what's that suppose to mean!" The realization of what had just been said finally dawned on him he was about to complain some-more, when Lucy just laughed and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Mirajane is there any way you can work your couples magic and help Gray and Juvia out, after all you did put Natsu and Lucy together and look how great that turned out." Erza asked as she brought a piece of strawberry cake into her mouth.

"That would be wonderful!" Mirajane shouted with glee. "Now all we have to do is wait for the princess to arrive."

"I don't think anyone will have to wait any longer, look she's here" Levy pointed to the door where Gajeel was already headed.

"Ey, rain women, what makes you think you can arrive all late everyone is waiting for you" Gajeel yelled out. But before he could say anything else he was ambushed and tackled by a 'high-pitched' called and hug.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia has missed you so much!" Juvia practically jumped him and wouldn't let go until a masculine voice interrupted there reunion.

"Um, Juvia I thought I told you to stop talking in third-person." The man sounded angry and when the sound of his voice hit Juvia's ears she jumped a little and let go of Gajeel. "Juvia, is very sorry Bora-sama, I forgot where I was for a second." She bowed, as the man glowered at her. Gajeel didn't like this situation one bit, the way this 'Bora' talked to his childhood friend was that of a master and a dog, and this guy was about to get an earful from Gajeel until, his girlfriend interrupted.

"Juvia-chan how are you." Levy butted in feeling an uneasy aura forming off of her boyfriend. After her little intrusion the rest of the group joined after her.

"I am fine Levy-chan, how about you and everyone else." Juvia said with a weak smile. Everyone looked at each other, was this the same Juvia they met in high school, the perky, high-spirited, love struck girl they had all come to know and love. She didn't even speak in third-person anymore. Lucy was the first to speak.

"Ah, Juvia you don't speak in third person anymore. How um… nice" Before she could continue the man standing next to her interrupted.

"Yes Juvia kicked that silly little habit a long time ago, now she has me. I am Bora, Bora of Prominence."Everyone stared at each other, Juvia had changed so much she looked more mature, and she even got herself a guy, a guy that wasn't Gray.

Gray couldn't put his finger on who has missing and now he was exhausted from his efforts. He decided to look one more time, his group of friends were all huddled up at the front entrance so he decided to check out what was going on.

"Hey, what are all you guys..." Gray paused as he saw a familiar color of blue hair.

"Gray, look who has arrived." Lucy said, while everyone was watching his reaction. Both of them haven't seen each other since high school and they had left off on bad terms.

All he could do was stare. Was this who he was looking for, Juvia. Juvia Lockser who bothered him all through high school. Could he deny that he missed her, but he wanted to know who this woman was standing in front of him. The Juvia he knew had this childish charm, and was a perky as the sun. However the person standing in front of him was a mature, sophisticated woman, the only thing different was she wasn't smiling she looked gloomy almost depressed, like the first day he met her when she and Gajeel had transferred from Phantom Lord Academy.

"Oy, hey Juvia haven't seen you in a while you look nice."Gray knew he was lying she didn't look nice, she looked gorgeous. But it was not like he could say that out loud. So he flashed one of his small and innocent smiles.

Juvia had not said anything, she just stared at him. The look someone only gets when they haven't seen the outside world in a long time. After a brief pause she finally answered him with the only thing she knew how to say at the moment.

"Gr-gray-sama."

Everyone smirked she was the same Juvia, and after all this time there was still a hidden connection between the two of them. Mirajane laughed inside of her head, she could work with this the only problem now was this Bora of Prominence Juvia brought with her.

Bora also saw the hidden connection between Juvia and this unknown man, so he decided to step in because Juvia has been taught that the only one that should be called 'sama' was him. To teach this Gray-sama a lesson that Juvia was his he took Juvia by the waist and brought her to be smothered against him. With the falsest smile he could muster he held out his hand.

"Bora, Bora of Prominence and you are."

Gray's smile dropped as quickly as it started, what was he doing with Juvia holding her like he owned her. As much as it pained Gray he remembered his manners and shuck the man's hand. "Gray Fullbuster."

"So Juvia, lets go with the girls and catch up." Lucy basically had to drag Juvia from Bora's hold. Before they left Juvia turned around and said goodbye to all the guys. "See you later Bora-sama, Gajeel-kun, Natsu-san, Gray-san."

All the guys waved back except Gray, 'Gray-san' he thought 'When did she stop calling me Gray-sama,' When Gray turned around to talk with the rest of the guys, he saw Bora's smirk staring right at him. Gray turned to Natsu.

"Man, that guy really pisses me off."

"Really, do you want to fight him cause I'm all fired up"

"Didn't Lucy say if you got into another fight, she would beat the living crap out of you Natsu"

"Oh yea, what about you ice princess I'm sure you could take him without my help."

"No Juvia might get mad, even worse Erza would too!" Gray sighed.

They both backed away from the topic anything that involved Erza was a bad plan; they've learned that since the beginning of high school. But Gray still had the urge to punch this Bora guy out. 'Any way who told Juvia to bring a date, and why did the date have to be such an annoying guy.' Gray's thoughts were going a mile a minute, ever since Juvia's arrival Gray has been both excited and annoyed and what annoyed him even more is that he didn't know why he was annoyed.

"So Gray, why is it that you get along so well with my Juvia." Every word Bora said basically dripped with hatred with each word he said

"I'm here nakama nothing more, nothing less."

"Really Gray, let me tell you something Juvia is like a helpless puppy all you need to do to get her to do anything is show here a little act of kindness and then you've got her. But then again she is a little to innocent for her own good, if you know what I mean." Bora laughed at the thought of the time he tried to get Juvia to sleep with him she refused then apologized for refusing but then still refused.

Now Gray was really upset 'how can you talk about her like that, or anyone one for the matter'. He was now about to punch this guy out but Gajeel and Natsu were already ahead of him.

"How can you talk about our nakama like that" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison.

"Gray, go keep Erza and Juvia distracted while we take care of this guy." Natsu said with his fist held up about to punch the living daylights out of the guy.

'Geehee, this is gonna be interesting' Gajeel thought while stomping on Bora. Juvia was his friend and all he wanted was to see her happy." Stripper, you better protect her."

Gray didn't have a clue what Gajeel was talking about but whatever Bora was about to get was his own fault. Now all Gray had to do was distract Erza and Juvia. Erza would be the easiest to distract, all he had to do was gather all the strawberry cake he could find so he made his way over to the girls. All he had to think of now was how was he going to distract Juvia.

"So, Juvia when did you meet Bora" Erza asked seeing if she could get anything out of Juvia.

"Uhm.. well I met him after high school." Juvia was interrupted by a crash in a nearby direction. As she was about to turn her head, when Gray arrived in front of her line of sight.

"Here Erza I brought you some cake."

"Really, Gray do you know what that crash was earlier." She said having known that it involved him and Natsu.

Gray placed the cake down, 'damn she's going to see right through me' he thought as he looked for anything that would replace her curiosity and the only one that could do that just walked right through the door. He smiled to himself 'perfect'.

"Hey Erza, Jellal just walked in and I think he's looking for you."

Erza turned around, Jellal was indeed there and it really did look like he was looking for someone she quickly excused herself to go and join her fiancé. Gray smirked one down, he had to hurry because the noise in the direction of the fight was getting louder. He didn't know what to do to make Juvia distracted he hasn't even seen her in a couple of years. The only thing he could do was one thing; he acted on impulse and grabbed Juvia's hand. Juvia looked at him shocked, he was surprised himself now that he was holding her what could he do. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind. Gray ran, dragging Juvia behind him.

"Wait Gray-san, where are we going." Juvia said in a hush tone, looking away from him.

The other girls remained silent, did they just see Gray drag Juvia into the hallway they all smirked deviously.

"Finally." Mirajane said "I should go get my camera." Mirajane was more than happy everything was finally coming together and she didn't even have to lift a finger.

"Mira we're coming too" said Lucy, she cared for Gray and Juvia and she wanted to see them happy.

While running down the school's hallway Gray was pretty proud of himself that he distracted Erza and now he had Juvia. Only one problem, now that he has her what does he do with her? Lost in his thoughts Gray found them in a place in the school that he didn't know, and he realized that they were now halfway up a flight of stairs.

"Gray-sama stop!"Juvia cried out

He did indeed stop, not because she asked but that she said 'sama'. How he missed her voice calling him that. Gray turned around not knowing what to do, at a moment there was an awkward silence, then that silence was replaced with small sobs. He was utterly confused, she was crying, why? Was it because he just took her away from Bora? Gray let out a sigh, he didn't know how to deal with crying women.

"J-Juvia, I-I'm sorry we could go back"

"Gray-sama why now?"

Before he could ask her what she was talking about. Juvia started to run away, Gray ran after her they needed to talk he didn't really know what about but he knew they needed to talk. Forgetting that they were on actually stairs Gray tripped. He tumbled down knocking Juvia down with him, and they way they landed was anyway but normal to him. Juvia was sprawled on top of him, her head resting in his neck, and her legs basically straddling him. When she got up she was at most 3 inches from Gray's face. Both laid there not knowing what to do next. They were however interrupted by the sound of an opening door.

Gray and Juvia got up quickly and ran up the stairs, there was a door placed in front of them and Gray decided to open it. They were surprised that they found themselves on the roof. Gray sighed, they should leave the roof wasn't a safe place to be. However before he could turn back around the door closed. He ran to it, but it was too late they were stuck up there. Gray turned to see if Juvia was okay, but she was just sitting down with her legs pressed against her chest looking at the sky.

Gray sat next to her, he didn't want it to be awkward so he tried to start up conversation.

However Juvia interrupted him, "Gray-sama?"

"Yea, Juvia."

"Why did you bring Juvia up here?"

Her question struck him, how was he going to tell her he brought her there to distract her from her boyfriend getting beaten to a pulp.

"Uh... Well you seem... We need to talk" Gray hoped he sounded believable.

"Well, Juvia is here so talk." The more they spoke the more Juvia's voice began to falter.

"Oh well, okay" He didn't actually have anything to talk about. "So how've you been?"

Gray heard her chuckle, was that a good sign? "Same old Gray-sama."

"Well Juvia only one of us has really changed, you use to be so much happier and full of life and I actually missed you." Gray turned to Juvia, he wasn't one for sharing feelings but he wanted to see how she would react.

Her reaction shocked him, she was crying again. While he looked at her he could help noticing how beautiful she looked under the moonlight, with the wind slightly blowing through her long wavy hair. Even though she was crying her pale skin was radiating and her black dress hugged her body in all the right places even though it got torn near her leg from the fall earlier.

"Juvia hasn't changed," she piped in. "Gray-sama has, the Gray-sama she use to know never talked about feelings."

'She has a point' Gray thought,' when has he ever told someone what he felt?'

"That was the Gray-sama Juvia fell in love with, and still is" She hid her head in shame, how much times was she going to confess to him in one life time. The last time she did it she was absolutely heartbroken.

"What about that Bora guy." Gray asked, he scratched the back of his head the conversation was going down a road he did not want to bring up.

"Bora-sama is a nice guy, but Juvia doesn't think he is right for her."

"Yea your telling me especially, after the way he talked about you.. Sorry."

"Really, what did Bora-sama say?"

"Uh, well I'd rather not say, but I do want you to know that nothing that guy says is true about you. You are strong, smart, and very beautiful and if that jerk can't see it then he really doesn't deserve you."Gray got a little irritated talking about Bora again.

Juvia looked up, did Gray really think that about her.

"And, here Juvia was trying to get over Gray-sama but she now see's that it is pointless"

Gray was still confused, 'did she want to stop being nakama with him'.

"Well I don't want to lose you Juvia, you are a very important aspect of my life you know."

The largest most amazing smile landed on Juvia's face. She scooted over next to him more and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Juvia, knows that what she and Gray-sama are talking about are two different things but she is still happy."

Gray didn't know how much more confused he could get weren't they talking about their friendship. He decided to stand up his leg was falling asleep, and he wanted to rack his brain around what they just talked about. Juvia watched the confusion etched on Gray's face and decided to take some action and do something bold. As soon as she fully stood up, she positioned herself in front of him.

"Juvia, I'm still a little..." Juvia placed her fingers on Gray's lips to quiet him. If she was going to do this she was going to need to muster up all of her courage.

Gray huffed, 'why did she just silence him and why was she so close'. Juvia was so close he could smell her scent. She smelled just like how he would imagine 'morning dew' the smell that comes right after a rain storm, a calm and serene smell that matched perfectly with her personality. Not only was her smell distracting but also her eyes. Juvia's eyes reminded him of deep waves and he felt lost in them. However he actually did get lost in them because the next thing he knew her eyes were closed and he felt something soft and delicate on his lips. He didn't know what to do with himself so his instincts took over and he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

After a couple of seconds they both released the kiss, being the bravest thing Juvia ever did she decided to do more. Somewhere and somehow she lost her shoes, so she went on her tippy-toes and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Gray"

Gray was speechless he finally understood all those years what she was trying to tell him, and he also finally understood what he felt. The reason he was always so worried about her and looking for her, he loved her too. Maybe not as deep as she loved him, but he definitely loved her.

"Juvia, I..."

"Finally! They did it.!" A voice came from behind to door.

"Hey Mira, did you get the pictures." Another voice called.

"Forget about pictures, I got it on video" a high pitched squeal said.

"Ssh guy's they might here us."

Juvia went to the door which was now slightly cracked open; when she opened it there was Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, and Erza.

"Everyone, what are you doing here." Now Juvia was the confused one.

"Research" Mirajane said quickly, "We were just seeing if our little experiment worked out for us."

Gray turned around and glared at the women standing in front of the door.

"I think we should go before Gray loses his cool." Lucy said as everyone started to turn around to leave.

But instead of just yelling at them Gray closed the door. The women were all shocked especially Juvia.

After Gray turned away from the door, he grabbed Juvia by her waist pushing her into him this time he whispered:

"I love you."

Juvia's eyes grew wide and she was about to cry until Gray took her face in his hands.

"No more tears." he said, and he wiped away any of the tears that got loose with his thumbs.

At this moment Gray felt really dumb but he also felt extremely lucky. He felt dumb because all of these years he didn't know what was right in front of him and he felt lucky because this wonderful woman in front of him waited so long for him.

This time he was the one that initiated the kiss, but this kiss was different that kiss was wrapped in passion, love, desire; longing and every other emotion the two were feeling towards each other.

"Gray knows he just locked them on the roof right?" Levy questioned

"No, I don't think he did." Lucy laughed

"We should go the others are probably looking for us, and I need a refill on my drink." Cana suggested

"Yea but don't one of us needs to be here to open to door for them." Lucy countered

"Good point" Erza said, "Well Lucy thanks for volunteering, bye."

"What I didn't volunteer!" Her screaming was pointless since they were already leaving.

When Gray and Juvia were done on the roof, Lucy let them out and they all headed back to the party.

"So are you guys together now?" Lucy asked, but she got her answer rather quickly when both of them blushed as bright as Christmas lights.

The room that they headed back was not the same room they left when they went up to the roof, the whole place was trashed. Balloons popped, food and drinks scattered everywhere, and even the DJ's equipment was destroyed.

"Great, last time I ever leave anything to Gajeel and Natsu" Gray sighed

"What happened here?" Juvia searched for any sign of Bora, since he was her only ride home and she would have to break up with him as soon as possible.

"Hey dumbass!" Bora appeared from under a table. "Yea I'm talking to you Gray…"

"What are you doing holding hands with Juvia, she's mine!"

Gray looked down he didn't even notice that he and Juvia were holding hands; it felt so natural to him.

"Bora-san, Juvia can explain" Bora came closer to her looking her up and down.

"So you've been whoring around on me, huh." When Bora said that Juvia looked appalled

"Well, I never really like you anyways you know that. I only dated you because you knew some people that could help me start my business. Now that it's up and running I don't need you. Now I see why you never slept with me, because you were banging this dumb-ass, right!" Bora's anger rose higher and higher, and he got closer and closer to Juvia.

Gray couldn't watch anymore, he stepped in front of Juvia in the most protective of ways and held his arms out,

"You need to apologize to Juvia, she has been nothing but wonderful." Gray was deadly serious; he was so serious that in the heat of the moment he discarded his shirt and tie. Gray's action confused Bora; he just stripped right in front of him and everyone.

"Your fricking crazy you know that, but I'm going to enjoy this." Bora's fist flew fast and he punched Gray right in his face. The blow made Gray stumble backwards and his head falling to the left.

"Gray-sama"

"Gray"

Lucy and Juvia called in unison.

Gray was not shocked one bit, but he was going to get pay back not only for the punch but all the things he said and may have done to Juvia. He put all his strength into one blow, and punched Bora straight in the gut, making Bora fly backwards across the room. When the commotion was resolved Juvia dragged Gray to a vacant chair.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is utterly sorry because of her you got hurt." She was about to start crying until she remembered what Gray told her 'no more tears'. "Lucy-san can you some ice please?"

"There's no need to be sorry Juvia, I'm not hurt." He smiled to reassure her.

"Here you go Juvia; I put some ice in here." Lucy handed Juvia the pack and left the new couple alone, now if she could only find her dragon-like boyfriend.

Juvia took the ice pack and put it on Gray's swollen cheek, while looking at the bruise Juvia's face grew pale. Gray saw the change and put the ice pack down.

"Juvia, I said I'm going to be fine don't feel bad."

"Juvia knows but if it wasn't for her Gray-sama would not be hurt right now." She went even deeper into her depression.

Gray had finally thought of something that could cheer her up.

"You know what Juvia, I'm glad I got hurt, you know why?" Juvia was confused what could he be glad about getting hurt for.

"I'm glad because this will show that I fought for you and that I won, and you are the best prize that I could have gotten."

Juvia smiled, she always knew that Gray was sweet but she never knew he would go to any length to make her smile again. She had many reasons that she loved him and from that night on she thinks that there will be even more reasons.

Juvia frowned again, Gray was now distraught, was there no way to cheer her up till the swelling of his bruise went down.

"Hey, I thought I said to cheer up." He rubbed her hands not knowing what else to do.

"No Juvia's not upset about that anymore", He smiled relieved.

"Then what is it"

"Well now that Bora-san is knocked out, Juvia doesn't have a ride home."

He laughed, she sure was interesting and now that he wasn't lying to himself about his feelings he could enjoy every bit of her.

"I think I could help with that."

Juvia smiled at him, one of the most beautiful smiles that he had ever seen.

Oh yea he was going to enjoy his new life with her.

** AN: Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions feel free to ask. =)**


End file.
